


Play Stupid Games, Win Stupid Prizes

by AEpixie7



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: But seriously a brat first, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Non-Graphic Description of Injury, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Shameless Smut, Submissive Gabriel, extremely inconvenient discorporation, female Beelzebub, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: In the exciting sequel to my first PWP of these two trash babies... Gabriel decides to be a brat and pisses off his dom.





	Play Stupid Games, Win Stupid Prizes

**Author's Note:**

> It's not entirely necessary that you read part one, except to understand that Beelz discorporated Gabe after they did the nasty and she asked for a framed copy of his discorporation paperwork lol.

Beelzebub had been admiring the framed document for far too long, of that she was aware. But Gabriel had been pawing at her and panting against her neck, trying to divert her attention, and it was _delicious._

“Beelz… do you mind?” he grumbled as he lavished the back of her neck with kisses, tipping his nose up into her hair to breathe in her scent. 

“I'm sorry, it's just too good,” she giggled, sliding her fingers over the glass and admiring the line beneath that read ‘Reason for Discorporation' followed by what looked like some _very_ angry handwriting- _asshole demon._

“You cursed on official Heavenly paperwork!” she chortled, Gabriel sighing grumpily against her skin. 

"Yes it's very funny. You're hilarious. I bet you were laughing about it all week. Whereas _I_ haven't been able to think about much else, other than taking your clothes off and fucking you into the mattress, so if you _please_..." he muttered huskily into her ear, his body pressing closer and his hands gliding around her to claw at her hip bones. 

She chuckled, loving the way that sounded but also very much enjoying playing with him like this. 

"Oh yeah? So while you were filling out this paperwork and bullshitting your way through the detailzzz, you probably had a hard-on under your desk, didn't you?" 

Gabriel's hands tightened where they lingered over her hips, his face buried in the back of her neck as he sighed. 

“Yes,” he whispered, sending the jitters from her heart to flutter in her stomach, and a bit lower. She set the frame down gently on the dresser, one hand venturing back up to course through his hair as she pressed her bum back against his crotch and began rocking her hips, earning a gasp against the skin of her neck. 

"And did you touch yourself?" 

"Beelz..." 

She tightened her grip in his hair, stopping the movement of her hips altogether. "Did you?" 

"_Yes,_" he sighed, his breath moist and hot against her skin. 

She smiled and resumed tilting her hips and rubbing her ass back against him, his hands desperately clawing at her thighs. 

"Hmmm that's my wicked angel. Debasing himself in his office, in the middle of Heaven, because he can't control how badly he wantzzz me. Tell me, what did you think about?" 

He seemed to consider whether he should truthfully answer, but fumbled it out quickly as he realized refusing would only delay his gratification. 

"I thought about having you beneath my desk. Sucking me off. Probably being mean about it, trying to get me to break, whenever anyone walked by." 

"That doezz sound like something I would do..." she cooed, still tipping her hips shallowly to allow him to press his rock hard erection against her ass. "I'd just keep edging you, until you were sweating beneath that expensive suit of yours. I'd wait until someone came in to your office before I let you come, see if you could keep your composure as I swallow you entirely..." 

Gabriel whined against her neck, pushing her forward and bending her over the dresser, his cock grinding hard against her, before he leaned back to allow both hands to roam her ass cheeks, over her pants. 

“_Fuck_ don’t put that thought in my head,” he grumbled, and she giggled. 

“Why? You gonna smuggle me into Heaven just so I can have your cock in my mouth while you do _paperwork?_” 

“I’m tempted.” 

Warmth shot down the back of Beelzebub's legs, settling at the back of her knees. The thought of tempting an angel? Tempting _Gabriel?_ Oh, it made her tingly in the best ways. 

So tingly in fact that she released an involuntary noise of satisfaction, somewhere between a sigh and a whimper. Gabriel's hands stopped roaming her ass, and he leaned forward, his chest pressed against her back as he grinded his hips hard against her, one hand slipping around and venturing beneath her pants. His warm fingertips teased over her clit as he pressed a kiss to her neck, earning much the same noise again. 

“I love it when you make that sound,” he groaned, his hips rolling steadily and grinding his cock against her ass as he continued to tease her. She braced her hands against the dresser and pushed back, forcing her ass roughly against him and making him choke out a broken noise. She chuckled to herself, realizing she, too, enjoyed making him bumble out those incoherent noises. 

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you make me _scream_,” she cooed. Gabriel withdrew quickly, a hand planted roughly between her shoulder blades as he snapped his fingers, ridding them both of their bothersome clothing. 

“As you command, _your highness_,” he teased, the title making Beelzebub growl and wriggle a bit beneath his hand as he kept her pinned to the dresser. 

She was about to chastise him for mocking her rank, but her breath sucked back into her throat when she felt his cock head sliding along her swollen lips, his fingertip once again venturing to caress over her clit. She whined loudly, her forehead dropping down onto the dresser as she shivered. His one hand that remained pressed against her back softened, his fingernails absently tracing along her spine as he pushed just the head of his cock inside her, making her gasp. He pulled quickly back out, teasing her as his fingertips circled her clit with the most aggravating lightness. 

“Wings out for me please,” he asked quietly, and she nearly passed out from the gentleness of his voice. He was so _tender_. Yes, she'd always enjoyed the rougher, more animalistic side of sex but… she’d never actually _had_ slow and soft, so she didn’t really know if she'd like it or not. But the way his touch grazed her skin with such care, the way he asked _nicely_ for her wings as his cock hovered at her entrance… she couldn’t believe how turned on she was. If he were to push inside her while he showered her with gentle words and caresses, she might just come right now. 

She materialized her wings, stretching them out to her sides and shivering violently when his hand slid easily over her spine to dip into her feathers. He massaged the strong muscles he found there, working her like putty until she could do nothing but tremble and whimper. 

“That’s a good demon. So pretty. Your wings are… _God_ I just… can’t get enough of them…” he muttered, leaning forward as he pushed inside her, pressing soft kisses along the crest of her wing as he began stroking her clit in wide circles with his fingers. She practically sobbed, his kisses making her wings quiver harder with every touch, his cock pumping _achingly_ slowly inside her. 

“Gabriel… please…” she couldn’t _believe_ she'd sunk low enough to beg an angel for his touch but holy _hell_ was it hot when he pampered her like that. She was being driven completely mad with desire. All she wanted was for him to lean back, one of her wings in each hand as he pounded into her. She _needed_ it. 

“Yes, my Prince? Is there something I can do for you? You know I will. I’ll do anything you ask, just _say it_…” 

“Yank my wingzzz and _fuck me already!_” she barked, hoping the command in her voice was obvious around the desperation. She glared at him over her shoulder, though her resolve faltered a bit when she realized his chest and cheeks were blushing pink. She'd even dare to say he looked… _cute?!_

He chuckled low in his throat, his stroking at her clit still sending shockwaves through her with every flick of his fingers _just like that_, before he leaned down over her shoulder and claimed her mouth with his. 

Kissing hadn’t really been something she wanted to share with Gabriel when she agreed to all of this. It was too intimate, too loving. She was a ruthless demon who was just using him for sex. He had taken her completely by surprise the last time when he'd kissed her, which was the only reason she’d let him get away with it. But _this_… the way his cock was thrusting inside her as his tongue curved gently alongside hers- it felt like she was being fucked by his cock _and_ his mouth. She hadn’t expected it to be this _sexy_. 

She tipped her head back to allow him to deepen the kiss, cursing herself for the sound she made into his mouth. He pulled away from the kiss, taking her lower lip lightly between his teeth as he groaned. 

“You want my hands on your wings while I fuck you?” he whispered, and she was a little embarrassed at how quickly she answered. 

“Yes. _Pleazzze_ yes,” she panted, and Gabriel obeyed, leaning back and giving her one more maddeningly satisfying caress of his fingertip over her clit, before removing his hand and smacking her rear, then gliding it up her spine to nestle into her other wing. He pulled both her wings back with just enough force that it was _almost_ painful, his cock pulling out entirely and penetrating so slowly that her claws extended and sank into the wood of the dresser as she moaned desperately. 

Gabriel couldn’t restrain himself any longer, his hips pumping hard and fast as his hands held her wings, pulling her back to meet him. His fingers were gentle but firm, careful not to grip too harshly but digging in to the sensitive muscle and flesh with enough pressure that bolts of electricity shot down the length of her wings, returning to her spine and making her entire body shake with pleasure. She could feel the wood of the dresser buckling where she gripped it with her claws, her toes curling against the soft carpet as her orgasm began building quickly. She was pretty sure Gabriel was actually going to follow through on her request. If he kept going like this she was going to start screaming. 

She felt a searing pain in her left shoulder blade and released an involuntary shout as the heat of it sank deeper into her rib cage, her heartbeat already slowing as her corporation started to die. She glanced over her shoulder to find her own blade emerging from her back. 

“You _bastard,_” she whispered, writhing beneath him but unable to control her dying corporation. Gabriel chuckled, leaning forward and taking her jaw in his hand. “Paybacks are hell,” he taunted, and she thrust her wings several times in an attempt to throw him off, but she was already far too weak from the injury. 

“Oh you son of a _bitch!_ When I get back up here, I swear to Satan you're in for a world of hurt!” 

“Yeah, good luck getting that paperwork done in a timely manner. I hear it’s a bitch. I’d tell you to bring me a copy but I have a feeling you'd just crumple it up and shove it down my throat.” 

She wanted to retort something along the lines of _'it's not the only thing I’m gonna shove down your throat,'_ but she was struggling to stay conscious. Her heart beat heavily once more, before she was yanked from her corporation and tossed roughly into a dark hallway in hell. 

She glanced down, finding herself once again returned to her usual state, complete with black coat and buzzing flies, though her edges blurred when she moved. Even without a physical body, she could still feel the phantom warmth and overwhelming _need_ for release, having been discorporated just on the edge of her orgasm. 

“Fucking piece of _shit_ angel!” she screamed, every demon in the hallway turning to stare at her in shock. They backed away quickly as she stalked through the crowd, a low murmur growing as they realized she had been discorporated. It was humiliating. She hadn’t lost her body more than a handful of times, and now she had to stand in line, with a bunch of demons staring at her, all the while seething over the fact that it had been _Gabriel_ that killed her. While they were having sex. That fucking _brat!_ Of course none of the other demons knew how she’d gotten discorporated, but she knew, and it made her _rage._

She rounded the corner to the corporations office, nearly smacking into the back of a demon. He spun around with a growl, but upon seeing who he’d growled at, he instantly shrank with a whine, his eyes cast down to the ground. 

“Apologies, my Lord. I didn’t realize it was you,” he bumbled, his head bowed so low he was basically cowering, before he tilted his head up, unable to contain his curiosity. 

“Did… did you get discorporated my Lord?” he asked, rather loudly, and she cringed when much of the line turned to stare at her. She grumbled as she stormed around the line, shoving the demon standing at the counter out of the way and leaning on it, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her lips. 

“Look I know it’s not exactly protocol, but I've just been discorporated by an Archangel and I'd very much like to return the favor, so if we could skip all this paperwork nonsenzzze that would be greatly appreciated,” she said, adding another notch to the horrendously fake smile she was wearing, in the hopes it would inspire a bit of urgency in the clerical demon staring up over her glasses. She did not seem at all moved. 

“Listen, I'm aware you’re the Prince, but you have to abide by the rules like the rest of us. Now please, get in line, wait your turn, and fill out this paperwork in the meantime. By the looks of this line, I'll have you back in your corporation sometime next month,” the demon said, returning the obviously fake smile and slamming a clipboard down on the counter in front of Beelzebub, which really should have combusted from the fiery glare it received from the Prince. 

Beelzebub tilted her head back up at the demon, sighing as she tapped her fingers against the clipboard. She wasted no time leaning over the counter, grasping the demon by her throat and lighting her into oblivion with hellfire. The demons behind her all gasped, some screaming, as the ash and smoke settled on the corporations office desk. 

“You!” Beelzebub barked at another administrative demon behind the desk, who stood and slowly approached, his eyes wide and his hands trembling. 

“Congratulatoinzzzz, you’ve been promoted. Now how about looking in to the small matter of my corporation,” she said, her smile returning as the demon cautiously slipped the clipboard away from her. His eyes flickered from her, to the paperwork, to the line of demons behind her, all of them also cowering from the Prince. 

“Y-yes, my Lord. Let me just take care of this for you,” he whimpered, frantically hammering a stamp into some ink and over several sheets of paper, then handing them to her. “I’ll fill these out for you, after you’ve been returned to your body. Just need your signature here, please, Lord,” he asked, the clipboard rattling against the desk as his shaking hand set it down in front of her. She sighed, her signature sparking against the page when she flicked her non-corporeal finger over it. 

“Thank you,” she said curtly, shoving the clipboard across the desk, the demon barely managing to catch it before it flew off the edge. 

She received her old body, the sound of her own angry footfalls like music to her ears as she stormed through the halls of Hell, already plotting just how much she was going to make Gabriel _wish_ she’d just discorporate him already. 

She made the same entrance back to their hotel room as she had at the airbase- complete with hellfire and smoke as she emerged from the ground, smiling wickedly. Gabriel sat cross-legged in the armchair, still nude, as he enjoyed a cigarette. He sucked in a gasp, choking and gagging on the ash he inhaled. Oh but that wonderful look of absolute _terror_ in his eyes. 

“Didn’t expect me to be back so soon, did you, angel?” she teased, loving the way he shrank in the chair at her devilish grin. 

“Okay, Beelz, listen, I had to…” he said with a nervous smile, extinguishing his cigarette on the side table and holding his hands up in surrender as she slinked nearer. 

“I'm sorry…” he squeaked as she crawled into his lap, her hand sinking into his hair far too gently for how much rabid energy she was emitting. She could feel him trembling already as she caressed through his hair. 

“No you’re not. But you will be.” 

She leaned forward and sighed into his ear, her hand tightening slowly in his hair. “You remember the safe word?” she whispered, feeling his entire body shudder as he choked out a terrified “yes.” 

“Good.” 

She stood and dragged him by his hair toward the bed, throwing him roughly onto his stomach over top of the fluffy white duvet. She snapped her fingers, miracling a set of restraints onto the bed at each corner. She could have willed them instantly onto his wrists and ankles, but the idea of actually strapping him down sounded too delightful to pass up. 

She approached the head of the bed, grabbing the nearest wrist cuff and releasing the buckle. “You're going to allow me to restrain you like a good boy, aren’t you?” she asked, and he nodded, his entire body trembling as he stretched his arm forward and laid his wrist gently into the leather cuff. She yanked it tight and sauntered to the foot of the bed, her fingertips caressing over his strong shoulder, down his back, over his ass and along the back of his leg. She stopped and admired the way his thighs quivered as her fingertip circled around the protruding bone of his ankle, before she slipped the leather strap of the restraint around it and buckled it tight. 

“And you're going to take your punishment graciously becauzzze you know you dezzzerve it, don’t you? You bad, bad angel,” she taunted as she closed the restraints around his other wrist and ankle, standing back to take in the sight of him, legs spread as he whimpered loudly, his arms pulling at the restraints to test them and finding them very unforgiving. 

“Yes, L-Lord Beelzebub,” Gabriel stuttered, his voice breaking. He jumped and yelped when she dragged a fingernail down his spine and along the crack of his ass, then pinched the inside of his thigh. She watched him writhing against the restraints and chuckled, realizing her own corporation had begun shivering in anticipation. This was going to be _fun_. 

She took the time to remove her own clothes piece by piece, instead of miracling them away, just to build the suspense a little. She willed her favorite toy into existence and strapped it around herself, also willing up a cock ring and crawling onto the bed between Gabriel's legs, one hand gliding up the outside of his leg to hook at his hip. 

“Lift your hips for me,” she requested, and he did as he was told, allowing her to fasten the ring around his balls and half-hard cock. She smoothed both hands over his ass cheeks, admiring the pretty skin and firm muscle. 

She crawled over him and lightly caressed over his back and shoulders with one hand, leaning down to nibble at his earlobe before sucking it into her mouth and leaving it wet. 

“Have you ever done it like this before?” she asked, her hand that had been roaming his back dipping down to prod her fingers between his ass cheeks and making him gasp. 

“Yes,” he said breathlessly, his hips rolling shallowly and making him hiss in a breath as his hardening cock slid against the duvet. “Well, not like… _this_… but…” 

“With men?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you…” she slicked her fingers with a bit of demonic will, the pad of her index pressing against his entrance and earning a sharp intake of breath. “Like it like this?” she asked, her voice low as she slowly pushed one finger inside him, watching the way he tucked his face into the duvet to hide his blushing as his hips rolled and his legs spread a bit wider, a groan muffled into the bedsheets. 

“_Yes_.” 

She gave him a few more strokes with one finger before carefully adding a second, her lips still hovering just behind his ear as she basked in the glory of him so helpless beneath her. 

“You want me to fuck you like this? You want me to rail your ass until you're crying such pretty tearzz for me?” 

He bumbled out an incoherent noise, his hips tipping and pressing himself back against her hand. 

“Would be a shame if…” she found his prostate, judging by the way he shouted and bit down on a mouthful of the sheets, his hips jerking as he did so. “I just kept edging you… driving you barely to the edge but never letting you come. That would be a proper punishment for denying me, wouldn’t it?” 

“Beelz, please…” 

She buzzed angrily in her throat. “It izzzz what you deserve, izzzn't it?” she said quietly, her fingertips relentlessly stimulating that spot and making him whimper. 

“Say it. Admit how naughty you've been and beg me for punishment.” 

“Please…” 

“_Say it._” 

“Alright! Fuck. I've been wicked. I'll never do it again, just _please… punish me…_” 

Beelzebub removed her fingers and chuckled at him, her lips pressing an unusually light kiss to his neck, just below his ear. 

“Oh, I didn't say you couldn’t do it again. I like it when you're a bad boy. It meanzzzz I get to discipline you. My angel. _My angel,_” she repeated the phrase, loving how possessive it sounded. She crawled back between his legs and slicked the tip of the toy with a bit of a miracle, sliding it between his ass cheeks to nudge at his tight rim. 

“You are _mine_ now, angel. Your pleasure belongzzzz to me,” she said as she pressed the toy just barely inside him, one hand reaching down to cup and massage his balls. “And you may not have it unless I permit it.” 

“Yes, _yes_. Yours, I'm yours, my Prince. Please _please_ fuck me!” Gabriel was practically crying already, his wrists red from pulling on the restraints as he tried desperately to press back against the toy, which she just kept teasing him with. 

Beelzebub smiled, finally happy with the amount of begging she'd earned. She eased one hand up his back to grasp a handful of his hair as she slowly pushed inside him, her stomach doing wonderful little backflips as he let loose a helpless cry, which drifted into a long groan the further she slid the toy inside him. 

She bottomed out, leaving the toy buried for a moment before pulling slowly back and thrusting hard as she gently yanked his hair. He bumbled incoherently, his thighs already shaking on either side of her knees. She planned to edge him for the next few hours, if he was already shaking like this just from the first few thrusts… this was going to be the most delicious retribution. She may even be able to come just from the act of dominating him. She had never used a toy like this on anyone man-shaped, and she honestly hadn’t expected to be this turned on by it. Reducing Gabriel to a bumbling, trembling mess… she was already feeling light-headed. 

After about the first hour of edging, Beelzebub started to feel as if perhaps, just maybe, she should take some pity on the poor angel. He had given up on any coherent words when she’d reached around to stroke his swollen cock, always relinquishing her grasp and slowing her hips torturously slowly every time it seemed as if he might come. Up until a few moments ago, it seemed as if he was holding up rather well. At least, until she’d added the vibrating element of the toy. 

She could see the muscles all up his back quivering, and when she caressed down the insides of his thighs he let out an uninhibited howl, his forehead falling heavily down onto the duvet. 

“I can’t take it anymore, Beelz…” he whimpered, his voice hoarse from the last hour of consistent moans and cries. “Please, I need to come. Please let me come,” he pleaded, and she chuckled at him, miracling a ball gag into her hand and leaning forward to press the vibrating head of the toy against his prostate and earning another broken cry. Seeing as how he hadn’t actually used the safe word, and she had been dying to put a gag in that mouth for quite a while now, the timing seemed too perfect. 

“Open that pretty mouth for me,” she asked, and he whined, tears finally spilling down his cheeks when she gently pulled his head back by his hair. 

“_No,_” he wept, gasping as his glistening eyes flickered back to where she dangled the gag and leather strap from her finger. 

“Ah-ah, disobedience will only make your punishment last longer. Now,” she released her grip on his hair and cradled his jaw, the pad of her thumb outlining his quivering lower lip. “Be a good little angel and do azzz you're told.” 

He blinked past the tears that clung to his eyelashes, opening his mouth and allowing her to position it before strapping it behind his head. “If you need to use the safe word, you can say it telepathically. That izzz, if you can still think straight,” she teased, releasing his hair and feeling his aura reach out and latch onto hers. 

_I think we both know I’m not straight,_ he said, his voice echoing in her mind. 

“Not what I meant,” she said, trying to sound annoyed but still somewhat amused by the sentiment. “And the concept of 'straight' implies either one of us has an inherent gender, which we don’t. Now the entire point of the gag was to shut you up. If you’re not going to be quiet then I'm going to have to come up with some other way to make you incapable of thought.” 

She accompanied the threat with a quick thrust of her hips, her smile returning as she watched Gabriel quickly nod and muffle an affirmation against the gag. 

“Who's a good angel? Now release your wings so I can really make you cry.” 

Gabriel choked against the gag, his eyes brimming red as he materialized his wings, which were already trembling as he tried to flatten them against the bed, out of her reach. She extended her claws and slowly raked the backs of them up either side of his spine, before burying them in his feathers and scratching roughly against the skin beneath. He howled against the ball gag, his hips rocking steadily and rutting back against her strap-on. Her hands made their way to the joints where his wings met his back, gripping a handful of each wing as she started pounding mercilessly into him. 

“This is exactly what you were doing to me, when you decided to be a brat and discorporate me. How doezzz it feel? Doezzz it feel good to be fucked like this? To have your wings wrestled in my hands as I fuck you into oblivion?” she taunted, her claws digging in just a bit deeper. He nodded and hummed against the gag, and she picked up the pace and ferocity of her thrusts. She could feel the heat in her belly as she reduced him to an aching mess, his moans growing louder until the sound reverberated through his ribcage and into the bones of his wings, so she could feel them in her fingertips. 

“Now wouldn’t it just be _inconvenient_ if someone were to discorporate you _right now_, just on the edge of ecstasy, so you'd have to stand there, in the middle of your workplace, still feeling me inside you, still feeling like you might come just from the thrill of it all but everyone is _staring at you_…” 

_Alright, I get it, Beelz._ Gabriel's voice didn’t sound at all composed, even if it was just a telepathic recreation of his voice. _I was a jackass. I’m sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am but **please** just let me come, I can’t take much more of this **please.**_

“I guess I could let you come…” she said absently, releasing one of his wings and reaching up to unfasten the buckle of the gag and remove it. He gasped and whined loudly, his arms flexing as he pulled against the restraints. 

Beelzebub leaned back to admire the view, her hand drifting down to cup his balls, which seemed far too swollen to be comfortable. His entire body jerked when she touched them, and he kept trying to tip his hips and make her stop. 

“Doezzz it hurt?” she asked, her fingertips still absently massaging his balls as she continued to thrust inside him. 

Gabriel practically sobbed, his legs all but convulsing on either side of her. “Yes,” he choked, more tears wetting his cheeks. Beelzebub snapped her fingers and willed away the cock ring and the restraints, both her hands grabbing his hips roughly and pulling him back onto his knees as she pushed the toy, slow and easy, to the hilt. 

“Very well, I suppose the punishment has equaled the crime. I'll permit you to come,” she said, reaching around to begin stroking his aching cock. He shouted and jerked again, his hands balling up into fists in the sheets as his hips rolled, helplessly pushing himself into her hand. 

“Oh god, yes. _Fuck don’t stop_,” he pleaded, and she doubled down, thrusting hard and fast as she pumped her fist quickly, his moans turning to cries as he rocketed toward orgasm. 

His cries broke off into silence as his entire body tensed, his toes curling and his wings stretching and shaking at full extension. Beelzebub felt his cock become slick with come as she continued to stroke him, smiling to herself as another wicked little idea slithered into her mind. She had shown him a tiny bit of mercy by allowing him to come. She couldn’t let her reputation slide, after all. She performed another easy miracle, ensuring he wouldn’t stop coming unless she wanted him to. 

He let loose a high-pitched whine, his hips bucking erratically as he just kept coming, the muscles in his back tightening and releasing over and over as he pumped into her hand, the vibrating toy contacting his prostate with every thrust. He began convulsing from the overstimulation, his gasps muffled against the sheets. 

“No, no, stop, _please stop_ I can’t… _brimstone,_” he panted, his voice barely audible through his exhaustion. 

Beelzebub relented immediately, releasing her grip on his cock and allowing him to collapse forward, entirely spent. She chuckled at him, rubbing his back between his wings as she carefully removed the toy from him and unbuckled it from herself. She backed away from the bed, watching him gasp and shiver through the aftermath. It really was quite a sight. 

She allowed him to catch his breath as she retrieved her underwear and slipped them on, then approached and stood beside the bed, the backs of her knuckles lightly caressing his wing as she admired his sweat slick hair and blushing cheeks. 

“You alright, angel?” she teased, and his lips ticked slightly up into a smile, though his eyes remained closed. He nodded weakly, his wing pushing up into her hand. 

“I liked that very much,” she said, her eyes once again drifting to admire his strong body, reduced to complete surrender beneath her touch. 

“You would, you absolute demon. You live for punishment,” he croaked, his voice raspy from the last hours worth of practically screaming. 

Beelzebub giggled at him, miracling away his mess on the bed and crawling beneath his wing, curling herself beneath it and playing distractedly with a few of his feathers. “Right. Of the two of us, _I'm_ the one that livezzz for punishment. Certainly not you, angel. The one that propozzzitioned me in a bar because you wanted me to rough you up. The one that discorporated me like a goddamn brat because you had a sneaking suspicion that I'd return with a vengeance and probably hate-fuck you until you cried. But of course. _I’m_ the glutton for punishment,” she teased, yanking out a perfectly good feather from his wing and smearing the droplet of blood that appeared onto the surrounding feathers. 

Gabriel hissed, pushing himself up onto an elbow as he frowned at the blood on his wing. His eyes drifted down to where Beelzebub held his feather in her hands, sliding it between her fingers and sighing pleasurably at its softness. He reached up and slid the feather out of her grasp, turning it over a few times before gliding it lightly down her stomach, stopping to circle her hip bone and loving the way her breath hitched when he did so. 

“Alright well now we’re even. You’ve discorporated me, I’ve discorporated you. You've let me explore my kinks. Why don’t I do the same for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first pegging fic. So please be gentle with me lol. Also considering a part 3 in which Beelz explores her praise kink. Let me know what y'all think.


End file.
